The Stranger
by Performer101
Summary: Emma takes a new interest in the Stranger. Also, Emma must break the curse in order to save Storybrooke. Sequel is up! I don't own any character from "Once Upon a Time".
1. The Stranger

Chapter One

The Stranger

I couldn't believe my eyes. Henry stood beside me. "Nobody can come into Storybrooke." He reported. The man took off his helmet, and turned his body to look at us, staring at him in awe. "You mind?" He asked. "Could you please tell me where the nearest hotel is?"

"Granny's." I said, pointing in the direction of the building. He placed his helmet back upon his head, and rode off. "Who was he?" Henry asked. "Don't know." I said. "You need to get home before your Mom kills me, literally." I said. Henry looked at me sternly. "That's not funny." Henry replied.

I just smiled. "It's a joke." I said. I opened my door, and he got in. I drove him to the mayor's house, and stopped. "You're not coming?" He asked. "No, I got business to take care of." I told him. I was now officially the sheriff of this town.

My first job was to see who the curious man was that had arrived here early, and see if he was dangerous or not. I drove to my office, and got settled. I looked through lots of paper. Confused. No visitors had been reported before today.

I called Granny to inform her that if her newest occupant caused any trouble to call me immediately. But, she assured me he was nice and safe. Plus, he was very kind. I thanked her and hung up. I fell asleep on my desk that night.

I woke up to fingers tapping heavily on my desk. "What? How!" I jumped. "Fell asleep, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked. "What do you want, Madame Mayor? I'm kinda busy here." I told her. She smiled. "Yeah, you're busy alright, sleeping!" She shouted. "When you should be protecting this town."

I sighed, giving up the fight with her. "What do you want, Madame Mayor?" I asked. "There's a stranger in town, I want you to check him out…. Make sure he's safe." She said. I smiled. "You met him, did you get more out of him then I did?" I asked. "You mean, you talked to him?" She asked. "Yes, gave him directions to Granny's." I said. She nodded.

"Well, I don't want Henry near him until I know for sure he's safe." With that, she turned to leave. I sighed. Placing my head gently back on my desk. I then, left to Granny's. Granny was sitting behind the desk reading a historical novel, no doubt.

"Hey, is that man that I told you about yesterday still here?" I asked. "Yes, he's in his room. Why?" She asked. "I need to speak with him for a minute." I said. "Mind?" I asked, motioning. "Not at all. Room 323." She said. I left and went to the door. I knocked. "Who is it?" a voice asked. "Emma Swan." I answered. "I'm busy!" He called.

"I'm the sheriff." I threatened. He opened the door. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and sweat pants. "What do you want?" He demanded. "I have a few questions to ask you." I told him. He opened the door wider, and sighed. The room was a mess. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone." He said. Papers were scattered all over the floor.

He began to pick them up in a mess. "Sorry." He apologized again. I just gave him a weak smile, and sat down on the chair I had found by the small window. He sat on the bed, pad and pencil in hand. "May I start?" I asked. "Oh, go ahead. I'm not getting arrested , am I?" He asked. "No, of course not." I replied.

"Mind if I continue?" He asked, motioning towards his work. "Of course not, if it doesn't affect your answers." I said. He smiled, and began to write things down. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked up and stared at me. "That's what you want to know?" He asked. "Please answer the question." I replied.

He sighed. "I'm a writer, if you must know." He replied. "If you couldn't tell by all the paper on the floor." I just frowned. He sighed. He set down the pad and pencil beside him. "Look, if you must know, I'm here to write an article for my newspaper." He said. "Oh, so you're a journalist." I said.

"No, not exactly." He replied. There was a long, uncomfortable silence. "I'm a writer, I write little stories in the paper sometimes, sometimes, I'd drive up here to get some inspiration." He said. He smiled. "So, you're only here to write?" I asked. He nodded. I stood, straightened my shirt, and headed out the door. "Can I buy you a drink sometime?" He asked. "Can I get your name?" I asked.

"Come get a drink with me, and we'll see." He replied.

"We'll See." I said, closing the door behind me.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two

The Meeting

I went to my office, and I began to work on things that needed to be done. "Did you speak to him?" a voice appeared out of nowhere. "Madame Mayor!" I said, frightened. "Sorry," she said, although she didn't say it like she meant it.

She was dressed as if she was on her way to a meeting. "Did you speak to him?" She repeated angrily. "Yes, I did." I whispered. "He came here to write for his column." "Did you get a name?" Regina asked. "Nope." I answered, entering information into the computer.

"Get his name." She demanded, and left. I rolled my eyes. I continued to work. I looked at my hands and they began to tremble. My heart pounded. Graham came into my head. Things could have gone differently. It shouldn't have ended up that way. Regina took the one thing she loved the most. Other than Henry, or at least I think.

I hit my hand on the desk. "Knock, knock." A stranger's voice called. I looked up. He was here. "Mind if I interview you?" He asked. "Sure. Why not?" I asked, sniffing. I rubbed my eyes. He pulled up a chair beside me.

"Weren't we just together this morning?" I asked. "Yes, but I didn't think of the interview til now." He replied. "I just have a few questions." He said. "Alright. Shoot." I replied. We spent the next few hours, asking questions and answering them. It was three by the time we were through.

I stood, and we shook hands. "Any chance I could get that name?" I asked. "Not a chance. Not until I know you, and become friends." He said, smiling. "Why were you crying when I came in?" He asked. "Nothing. I wasn't crying." I replied. "You were, your face was red." He replied, softly.

I looked up at him. "I'm fine." I said. "I have to go meet Henry." I said, leaving him alone in the station.

Henry sat on the new playground. "Emma!" He shouted. I smiled. "Henry!" I shouted. We hugged, and we walked into the forest together. "Anything on Operation Cobra?" He asked. "No." I answered. "How about the Stranger?" Henry asked. "Nothing much, he's just a writer." I said. Then, suddenly, a woman ran toward them.

"A monster! I've seen a monster!" She screamed, before running back. "What?" I asked, shocked. "Go to the playground, and stay there." I demanded . He hesitated before doing as he was told. I followed the woman now running deeper into the forest.

She hid her tracks well. I couldn't find her. I felt like someone was following me. I turned, to face the person. There she was in a torn blue dress. "Get out, while you still can." She pleaded, then disappeared again. I went back to the playground. "What was all that about?" Henry asked. "I don't know." I replied. "All I know is that it would be best if I got you home before your mother yells at me again." I replied.

I drove him home, only to find a familiar motorcycle parked in front of the mayor's house. I paused. "He's here." Henry replied. "What do you mean?" I asked. "He was here since I left for the playground earlier, it's like after you talked to him, and she thinks it's safe." Henry replied. "Well, if she thinks it's safe, I think it's safe. Go on, kid." Henry walked glumly into the house.

I couldn't help but wonder, what the Stranger was doing in Regina's house.

I came into Mary Margaret's place, which I shared with her since I got here. She is the kindest person I have met here. I set my things down. A knock on the door startled me. I got up, and answered it. "I was told to give you this message." A teenage boy said. He handed me a folded note, then left. I unfolded the note, that was lined and sticky.

Emma-

Meet me at the restaurant.

The Stranger

I wanted to scrunch the note up, but I was curious. I headed for the restaurant. He was sitting in a booth, his hands cuffed together on the table. "What's up?" I said. I sat in the booth in front of him. "Want a coffee?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Why were you at Regina's?" I asked. "Excuse me?" He asked, almost in a whisper. "I saw your motorcycle outside her house." I said. "Who's Regina?" He asked. "Don't play dumb with me, Mister." I said. He sighed. "Regina, was just welcoming me into town." He replied. I sat back. "Oh no!" I replied. "Oh no, what?" He asked.

"Did she get you to do anything?" I asked. "No, she just said she was glad I was here." He replied. I sighed. "You might not want to be around her, if you're just visiting." I replied. "Why not?" He asked. "She's the mayor, and she seemed nice." The stranger replied.

"Nice?" I asked, shocked. "Puh-lease, she's going to reel you in if you're not careful." I said. He just shook his head, as if he didn't trust me. I frowned, and stood. "Don't believe me?" I asked, and left. But stopped at the door, and turned, to look at a surprised man. "You'll see." Then, l left, the door slamming behind me.


	3. The New Girl

Chapter 3

The New Girl

I was curious. Curious about the new girl I had encountered in the forest. I went on Google, and searched for her. No hits. "You." A cold voice stated. I looked up. Regina was standing in front of me. She was in a nice white coat, carrying a suitcase in her right hand, Henry's wrist on the left. "What do you want, Madame Mayor?" I asked.

Regina sighed. "I need someone to watch over Henry for the next few days, I have business to take care of with our neighboring town." Regina replied. "Don't you have Ashley to do that?" I asked. "Ashley's having some family issues." She said. "Here's a list and what I expect him to do. Some little instructions." Regina said, handing me a packet. "Wow, can you tell me how to play tag?" I asked, jokingly. She frowned at me, and bent down to Henry's level.

"Listen, to me. Be good." She said. "Do whatever Emma says, you understand?" She asked. Henry nodded. "Really? What did I say?" She quizzed. Henry sighed. "Be good, and listen to what Emma says." He repeated. "Good." She said. "I have to go, or I'll be late." She then, quickly left.

Henry sat down at the opposite desk, playing with a pen that was left there. "I thought you said people in Storybrooke couldn't leave." I stated. "Regina, can come and go as she pleases, as long as it's in Maine." Henry said. "So, the minors can't leave, but the big bad wolf can?" I asked. "Well, yeah, if you put it that way." Henry replied. "Just give me a few minutes, and we'll get you settled at Mary Margaret's." I reported. Once, my business was done, I shut my computer off.

"Let's go, Henry." I said. Henry and I went to Mary Margaret's. Mary was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She turned. "Hi, Henry." She said, friendly. Henry smiled, and waved. "May I speak to you for a moment?" I asked, Mary Margaret. She nodded, and stood, and followed me into the small kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited Henry to stay here." I said. "You mean…" she trailed. "No, her first choice was Ashley." I replied. She nodded. "Well, it's alright, I mean, Henry is always welcomed here." Mary said. "Thanks." I said. "I have to go." Mary said, grabbing her bag on the other side of the counter.

"I'm giving Dr. Whale another chance." She replied. "Well, good luck." I said. She smiled, and left. I went to Henry. "What are you watching?" I asked. "Wife Swap." He replied. "Your mom lets you watch that?" I asked. "Nope." He replied. "Whenever I go over to Tony's, we watch it sometimes." I nodded.

This show was not one of my personal favorites, but Mary Margaret loved it. So, I had to bite my tongue and deal. "What really happened to my dad?" He asked. The question was out of the blue. I froze. "I thought I told you about him." I replied. "What you said was a lie." He spat out. "Excuse me." I said. "I know that's not the truth about my father." Henry replied.

I sighed. "Henry, I'll tell you more about him when you're older." I said. "But I—" He began. "No buts." I said. Henry just frowned. "Do you have any theories as to whom may that poor girl be, who we met at the forest?" I asked Henry. "Don't know… Belle, maybe?" He asked more than said.

Then, the door knocked. I stood, and went to answer it. Yet again, the Stranger stood in the door way. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I have found something." He said, and he lifted a book in his arms. "Does this belong to Henry?" He asked. "Henry, door's for you!" I called. He ran to the door.

"My book!" He shouted. "Where'd you get it?" He asked. He took the book from the man's hand. "It was lying on the ground at the playground." He replied. "I had a hard time finding who it belonged to originally, that's why it took so long." The Stranger replied. Henry smiled, and looked up into the man's face.

"Thank you!" He said, then ran into the living room. "Awesome, kid." He replied. "I know, listen, what game are you trying to pull?" I asked. "What game? What are you talking about?" He asked. "I can tell when you are lying." I said. "So, what are you the human lie detector?" He asked. "Ha Ha Ha, so funny!" I joked. I stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind me.

"Listen, this is your one and only warning. Be careful who you hang around with. Regina included. It could get you arrested." I threatened. "Is that a threat?" He asked. He stepped closer to me, making it harder for me to breathe. "Take it as whatever you like." I said. I gulped. Our faces were close together, making me nervous. I then, stepped back

"I gotta go," I said, just then. Mr. Gold came in hauling a brunette haired girl by the arm to the apartment. "Sheriff!" He called. I turned, the Stranger still standing there. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I found this girl destroying my shop." He replied. "Really?" I asked. The girl faced me, and she looked like the girl I had encountered yesterday. "You." Was all I could say.


	4. The New Citizen

Chapter Four

A New Citizen

The girl froze in front of me, the stranger still stood there, looking at us looking at the scene in front of us. "Um, I think this would be the best time for you to leave, sir." I told the stranger. He nodded in understanding, and headed for the exit. "Wait a minute," I called. He paused, and turned. "Our business is not through though." I said. He nodded. "That's alright." He said. "I have a meeting downtown anyway." He replied.

He left, then I turned my attention back to the scene with the girl and Mr. Gold. "Why'd you do it, miss?" I asked. She wouldn't answer. She just stood there in shock. "Miss, I can't help you unless you tell me something." I replied. "A monster, I've seen a monster!" She shouted. She was scared. "Um, I think she needs to go see the doctor." I replied. "What?" Mr. Gold asked, in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, let her get her bearings…" I said. "Come here," I said, leading Mr. Gold off to the side. "I've seen her before, in the forest by the park…she was extremely frightened, I want to help her and get facts straight before I throw her behind the bars." I replied to Mr. Gold. He simply nodded. Mary Margaret came back. She held her purse on the elbow, Dr. Whale following close behind.

"Emma, what's going on?" Mary Margaret asked. "There was a problem at Mr. Gold's store, this woman needs to see a doctor, can you take her to the hospital?" I asked, Dr. Whale. He sighed. "Yes, can you give me a minute?" Dr. Whale asked. I nodded. Dr. Whale and Mary Margaret smiled, and whispered nice things. Mary kissed him softly on the cheek, before stepping to the side I was on.

"Can you give me your hand?" Dr. Whale asked. But, suddenly, the young woman fainted. Dr. Whale caught her before she landed on the floor. "Thank you, Dr. Whale." I said. He smiled. "Good night, and don't do anything you will regret." I warned Mr. Gold. He only nodded, and limped out of the building. Mary went outside. I followed.

"Isn't it time for you to be going to bed?" Mary Margaret asked Henry. He was looking through his missing book. He looked up stunned. "What time is it?" He asked. "Ten." She replied, in response. "It's a school night." I said. "Where am I going to sleep?" He asked. "In my room." I said. "Where will you be sleeping?" Henry asked.

"On the couch, don't worry. I've slept in worse conditions." I said. He smiled, faintly.

Once I showed Henry my room, I got comfortable on the couch. In the morning, Henry and Mary Margaret headed for school. I went to the office. I was filling out paperwork , when a familiar shadow blocked my light. "How may I…?" I was taken aback.

The man was the stranger. "Hey, aren't you done with your article yet?" I asked. "Nope…Regina offered me a job here." He replied. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Meet Storybrooke's newest citizen." He replied. I just looked at him stunned, and shocked.


	5. Family

Chapter Five

Family

I laid my head down on the counter. "Up all night weren't you?" Mary asked, she came into the room, with a bright smile. She was still wearing her light blue PJs, with matching fluffy slippers. "Yes." I said. "I'm trying to figure out where this girl came from." I said. She sat down, after she had gotten her usual morning cup of coffee.

She looked at the file I had her on her. "Nothing?" She asked. "All I have on her is an orphanage." I replied. I slammed my fist to the counter angrily. "Why don't you call the orphanage and ask them about her?" Mary Margaret asked. "Tried. They ran out of business." I replied.

"Where was the orphanage?" She tried again. I sighed. I google searched it. "Boston, Massachusetts." I replied. "Home sweet home." Mary replied. I smiled. I got up and went to the shower. Once I was satisfied, I got out and put on some nice clothes. I placed my badge on the top of my pants, and covered it with my jacket. "Where are you heading to?" Mary asked.

She was wrapped in the couch, reading a book. "I have to go to the hospital." I said. "See the girl." I got into my car, that I got handed down to me, thanks to the job. The car smelled really bad, like something died in the trunk or something. Nevertheless, I continued on to the hospital. I went to the room, only to find Regina and an elderly couple was standing in the room, where the girl was.

"What's going on?" I asked. Regina turned, her smile quickly turned to an icy glare. "These are Isabel's parents." Regina introduced. "Mr. and Mrs. Banks, this is our town sheriff, Emma Swann." She said. They smiled. "Excuse me, she's your daughter?" I asked. They nodded. "We're so glad somebody found her!" the woman blurted. Her face was red, and her eyes burst with tears. "I'm sorry, I know how hard this must be for you, but may I ask you some questions?" I asked. "Of course." Mr. Banks answered.

We made our way outside, closing the door, leaving Regina alone by herself. "Was your daughter missing?" I asked. "Yes." The mother answered. "How come I couldn't find that?" I asked them. "Well, we live in Phoenix, we never thought she'd end up here!" the father defended. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just curious." I said. "Listen, your daughter did…." I looked into their eyes. "Your daughter damaged a store, I haven't looked into it yet, since she's been hospitalized." I said.

"We'll pay the damage." The father said, nodding. "Thanks, um, can you come to the station as soon as you can?" I asked. I then, started to leave. The curiosity, drove me nuts. I turned. The couple was still huddling together. I walked back.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. They looked up. "How's she?" I asked. "The doctor said she's in a coma." Mr. Banks said. "They don't know when she's going to wake up." He said. "Oh." I replied. "I hope she gets better." I said. "We too." The mother said. I then, turned.

I got into the car, and not too long after I started the engine, the walkie-talkie went off. "Henry to Emma—Over!" a voice, that almost startled said. "Emma to Henry—over!" I repeated. "Meet me at the park-over!" Henry said. "Alright." I said. I started the car, and made my way to the park. But, as I left, coming out of Red's was the stranger, talking to a girl. Something deep in my stomach fluttered, but I ignored the feeling, and headed to the park.


	6. Hidden Secrets

Chapter Six

Hidden Secrets

I slept in.

It was already nine thirty, and I stumbled out of bed. My head was racing with thoughts I barely could sort out. There was a knock at the door, and I went to answer it. I had quickly changed, and opened the door. Sydney stood there, with an expression that made me want to slap him. "What do you want, Glass?" I demanded.

"I have information on Regina." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Information….okay, the info's better than the last." He admitted, inviting himself in. He sat down at the counter. "You have information on Regina Mills?" I asked. He nodded. He placed the multiple file folders on the counter.

"Sydney, I have to go." I said. I looked at the several folders on the counter. "You'll promise to look at them." He said, almost in a whisper. I nodded. "Yeah, I guess, I will." I said. "Good." He said. "I have to go, I have an interview with Mr. Gold." He said, leaving. I sighed in the solitude of my own house. I quickly placed my badge in my hips.

I then left for the station. I sat in my usual chair, looking at the files that Sydney gave me. It was kind of curious. In multiple files, there were pictures of her talking to someone, but who I couldn't tell. They were hidden by the darkness.

"Knock, knock, knock." The stranger said, he smiled, as he came into the station. I squinted at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I just wanted to visit the sheriff." He replied. He had an apple in his hand, and he took a bite. He began chewing on it, as he walked closer.

"What's your problem?" I asked. He smiled, and pulled up a seat in front of the desk. "I just want to talk." He replied. "Could you think you could tell me your name?" I asked, closing the files. He closed his eyes. "August," He said. "August W. Booth, that's my name." "Well, August W. Booth, would you mind telling me why you're here? Not just in the sheriff office, here in Storybrooke, your real reason?" I demanded.

He just smirked at me, as if he knew something I didn't know, and stood. "Where are you going?" I asked. He laughed, softly, to himself. "I'm leaving, my lunch break is over." He said. I watched him go. I didn't trust him. It was something about him. That made me feel the creeps.

I opened the files, and studied the files some more. It showed some photos of her sneaking in to her father's mausoleum, The place where Graham died. I put the file down, and took a deep breath. I closed the file, and stared angrily at the distance. "Emma!" Henry ran into the room. He was smiling. "Emma!" He said, and he hugged me. Tightly. "Hey," I whispered. "Can we go to the playground?" Henry asked. "Not today, kid." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Why?" He asked. "We need to discuss Operation Cobra!"

"I know, it's been a long time." I replied.

Henry sighed. "Don't you have homework, kid?" I asked

"Yeah." Henry replied.

"Go home, and do your homework." I told him.

He left, and I got back to work. They were millions of incriminating photos in these files. I kept asking myself, How did Sydney Glass get his hands on these? I kept looking at the photos, trying to figure out what was going on with Regina.

Then, tired, I gave up. It was dark and late. I got up, and turned off the lights. I put my coat on. I made my way into the night. Nobody was outside. As I was driving away I saw August, outside talking to Ruby.


	7. Old Friends

Chapter Seven

Old Friends

I laid awake in my bed, I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think of was August. I didn't know why, though. I tried my best to steer clear of him. I didn't need another Graham. I didn't _want_ another Graham. Tears slowly welled from my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away.

I then got down onto the floor. A scrapbook had fallen yesterday when I was checking to see if there was anything was under my bed. I looked through it. No good pictures. It was me and all my friends at my school and orphanage. But, a boy seemed very abundant in the pictures. He appeared in more than one. I didn't remember his name.

I sighed, tiredly, and climbed into bed. I fell asleep, and woke up to the sound of things being clattered and smashed together. I quickly changed my clothes and went into the kitchen area where Mary Margaret was trying to cook something.

"Mary Margaret, it's seven o'clock, on a weekend, what are you doing up this early? I do thank you for waking me up, though." I replied. She smiled. "My ex is coming to town." She replied softly. "I thought you were dating…" I began. "I know, we're…uh….taking a break." She replied. "Besides, he's my ex, it's not like we're getting back together." She said. "Alright then." I said.

"Call me if you need any help." I said, putting my badge on my hip. "Wait, don't you want some breakfast?" Mary Margaret asked. "Are you just starting to cook?" I asked. She nodded. "Sorry, woke up late." She apologized. I smiled. "Can I have a rain check?" I asked. She nodded, and I left.

Outside felt gloomy. The air was humid, and there was fog everywhere. Not so much creepy, it just made it more humid. I went to Ruby's restaurant, and just like I suspected August was speaking to Ruby. Something in my heart sank. I sat down at the table in front of the door. "Hey," Ruby said, paying attention to me. She rose her hand. I smiled, faintly. Then, August turned and smiled. He stood, and along with Ruby came over to me.

"Good morning, Sheriff." Ruby said. "How may I help you?" "Yes, can I get some eggs, and some coffee, please." I said. "Anyone sitting here?" August asked. I looked up at him. "Nope." I said. He sat down, before I could even invite him. "Well, alright, you may sit down." I said, sarcastically. He smiled.

"I just want to talk to you." He said. I smiled. "Where'd you come from, August?" I asked. August just smiled. "I've come from Indiana." He whispered. "All the way from Indiana, why would you come here just for inspiration?" I asked. "Indiana, New York." He replied. "New York, I've never heard of Indiana, New York." I replied. "Yeah, that's because it's a small town, smack dab in the middle of the state." August replied.

"I came from Boston, but I also traveled all over the U.S." I replied. "Yeah, you had a traveling family?" August asked. "Not exactly." I replied. "What then?" He asked. "I really don't want to talk about it." I replied. Someone entered the restaurant. He wore a huge coat, with a top hat. He sat down in the booth in front of us, he couldn't be much older than I was, I thought.

Ruby went over to get his order. August turned to see who was behind him. "Awe, staring at a guy already." He said, smiling. "I'm not staring!" I shouted. "I'm just merely curious." I replied. "Curious about a guy sitting behind me." He replied.

I just rolled my eyes. "I gotta go." I said, leaving for the station.

I looked through papers and looked up something online.

A little boy came in mind. It twirled through my mind, and it wouldn't leave. "Ma'am." A voice said, pulling me out of my mind. He stood there, in front of me, the man from the restaurant. He stood in front of me, with a smile. "Hello." I replied.

"Are you the sheriff in town?" He asked. "Yes, Sheriff Swan." I answered. "Well, I need you to post this wanted poster in your town." He said, handing me the poster. I looked at it, a man with a beard was on it, he looked old and his clothes was dirty and raggy. "Alright, I'll do it as soon as possible." I said. He nodded, and began to leave.

Suddenly, the boy's head put in my mind again. "Excuse me, do I know you?" I asked. "What? No. I just arrived in town today, plan on leaving tomorrow." He said. "But, my name is Emma Swan." I said. "Does that ring a bell to you?" I asked. He shrugged. "I'm sorry, I think I'd remember you." He said, leaving. I went back to my desk.

The poster was laid on top of the millions of paperwork I had. It was a Saturday, almost noon. I thought I could take a break and take a walk. I went outside. Unlike the heat, this morning, it had gotten cold really fast. I walked along the sidewalk. "Hey," a voice said, creeping up behind me. August came up beside me. He was smiling, a notebook in hand. "Don't you have to work?" I asked. "Don't you?" He asked.

I paused, not knowing whether to continue on. "Can I trust you with something?" I asked. He looked into my eyes. "I don't know, can you?" He asked, jokingly. "Never mind," I said, pushing past him , and continuing on my walk. "I'm kidding, I'm just kidding!" August said, running to catch up to him. I stopped and looked into his eyes.

"I think I know the man who came into the restaurant." I replied. "What?" He asked. "I've been having dreams….or memories of a boy." I replied. "He's exactly identical to the man, he came into the station to give me a wanted poster."

"Did you confront him about it?" He asked. I nodded. "He said, he didn't remember me." I answered. He sighed. "Well, maybe it was just a dream." He said. "But, the boy appeared in my pictures." I said. "Maybe then, you should show him the pictures." August said, and with that we continued on our walk.


	8. New Feelings

Chapter Eight

New Feelings

I felt something different. After my walk with August something strange happened. I came into the living room of Mary Margaret's apartment. "Hey," she said. She was curled up on the couch. "Hey." I said. She seemed to be working on papers for school. "What'cha doin'?" I asked.

"Grading." She seemed. "I swear, if I have to look at another paper, I think I'm gonna scream." She said. I smiled. I took a seat beside her. Papers fell to the ground that weren't on stable objects. "Sorry," I said, leaning to pick them up. I handed her the papers.

"I have a ton of meetings tomorrow after school, so I'll be late. Don't wait up." She said. I nodded. I got out my own folder too. There was a knock at the door. Mary Margaret sighed and put her work to the side of the couch, she went to answer the door.

"Henry?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Where's Emma?" Henry asked, rushing. He sounded out of breath.

"In the living room, why, is everything alright?" Mary asked. "I don't know yet." Henry said.

He ran into the room, towards me, and I stood. "Henry, does Regina know you're here?" I asked.

"No, she thinks I'm over at a friend's." He replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm going to go to my room, if you guys need anything." Mary Margaret replied.

After Mary Margaret left, Henry sat down on the couch, and popped open his book of fairytales. "What's wrong?" I asked. "There's an extra story!" He shouted. He turned to the back. "What's this story about?" I asked. "I'm not familiar with it…yet." Henry replied. "But, I have a feeling about who might this stranger guy might be."

"His name is August." I replied. "Doesn't matter, someone messed with the book!" He shouted. The story was new, but he was right the prince shared the characteristics of August. I gulped. "I've gotta go, my Mom will kill me if I'm late." He said, as he ran back out just as quick as he had come.

"Wow, he's like the wind." Mary Margaret replied, as she came back in. "What was all that about?" Mary asked. "Don't really know." I whispered. I then went to bed.

After I woke up and got breakfast.

I went straight to the station. I worked on the work that I needed to accomplish.

I typed on the computer, punching in the information.

"Knock, Knock." A voice called.

August came in.

"Hey," He said. He had a smile on his face. "Hey." I said. "Mind if I interview right now?" He asked. "Mind if I ask you a question afterwards?" I asked. He nodded. He asked me questions about my job, what it's like, and if interesting things happen.

"What's your question?" August asked, after he was done.

"Yes, right, my question." I said, I almost forgot about it. "You know, when you brought Henry's book back to us, did you notice something different about it?" I asked. "Different?" He asked. "How would I know?"

I sighed. "Sorry, it's just that Henry came by yesterday and told me about some missing.." I trailed off. "He was at your place?" August suddenly asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Henry told Regina that he was going to a friend's." He whispered.

"How would you—" I stopped. "Wait, you were at Regina's?" I asked. "Yeah, the newspaper wanted all the major people's interviews. Regina included." He said. I sighed. "Come on, she can't be that bad!" He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea." I said. It was then and there that I realized something new. "What?" He asked, smiling. I looked into his eyes. "Nothing." I said. "Is that all for your interview?" I asked.

He nodded. "That should do it…wait, what about your question?" He asked. "Oh, never mind, forget about it." I replied. "You sure?" He asked, he was already standing, preparing to leave. "I'm sure." I said. "Alright, see you around." He said. "See you." I said. I hoped that that was true.


	9. The Truth About Feelings

Chapter Nine

The Truth About Feelings

It was raining.

Raining real hard.

There I said it.

The words still lingered in the air, like someone could've caught them.

August still stood there, shocked.

"August?" I asked.

He still stood motionless.

It had been approximately week since I've felt something new with August. Something different.

"You have feelings for me?" He asked. It looked like he was still trying to understand. I had my umbrella out, and he just stood there with a hood on, his leather jacket over the sweatshirt-style jacket. His lips slowly formed a smile. "Good." August said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Cause I have feelings for you, too." He said, smiling. He stepped closer to me, and kissed me. The rain seemed to be coming down lighter now.

"Come, I have something to show you." He whispered. He guided me to the motorcycle, and he drove. The wind and rain seemed to be hitting me fast, as he zoomed across town. "Hey, no speeding!" I joked. He just laughed, and continued on.

He parked at the hospital.

"Why are we at the hospital?" I asked. "You want to know the real reason I'm here." He said, he took my hand in his, and he guided me inside the hospital. People were moving everywhere. He walked to the front desk, which a nurse was manning. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, she had a soft voice, which matched her appearance.

"Yeah, can we visit room 345G?" August asked.

The woman typed something into the computer. "Of course." She said. August smiled, and led me into the elevator. When we got to the third floor, he guided me to the room. An elderly man laid in the room, his face pale. A bunch of tubes were connected to his face and arms. "Who's this? What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"This is my father Troy Booth." He whispered. "He's been seriously ill for a couple of years now, I come back periodically to check up on him…you see, my father and I haven't had that good of a relationship." He said. "So, I'd come to visit him, and others I was here strictly for work" He whispered. His father didn't seem to hear any of this.

"I haven't told anyone why I was truly here until I told you." He whispered.

"How sick is he?" I asked.

"Very much so, the doctors tell me that he won't probably make it to Easter." He said. August stood right beside his sick father. "August, I'm sorry." I replied.

"What for? You've done nothing wrong." August replied, softly. He was staring down at his father, and was clutching tightly to his small, thin hand. I gulped. "Uh, I have a town meeting to go to…" I said. "Oh, right, you said something about that, didn't you?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry, you don't have to leave if you don't want to though, it's just at the school's gym…" I trailed. "No, I have to cover the meeting for the paper anyway, we can go together." He said. Then, he kissed me. Again. I loved the feel of his lips against mine, I pushed away.

"Come on, they'll be waiting for me." I said, with a smile I couldn't possibly hide.

Me, Emma Swan, was in love with yet another guy. This time I was determined, to keep safe.


	10. Unwanted Truths

Chapter Nine

Unwanted Truths

I sat in my office. Trying to figure out something.

"Knock, knock." A voice said. I looked up, smiling. "Hey, babe, what're you doing here?" I asked. He smiled, holding up a lunch bag. "Lunch." He said. I smiled, and I slowly stood. "Thanks!" I said. I made my way towards me, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"So, what're you doing here today?" He asked. I sighed. "Trying to figure something out." I replied. "What?" He pressed. I smiled. "Henry, brought something to my attention." I said. I sat back down in my chair, and took out the juicy hamburger that was in it. "Oo, you went to Ruby's." I said, smiling. He smiled, and took the seat in front of me.

"Look, some man's been missing for a very long time, and I have to go find him." I said. "What do you mean, lost?" He asked. "He's missing!" I corrected him. "There's something fishy going on here."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Something doesn't sit right with me." I said.

"May I read the reports, I'm a writer, and I may be able to provide some fresh advice." August said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said, handing him the reports. "I have to go meet Henry at the park." I said, picking up my jacket lying on my chair. "See you later," I said, kissing me on the cheek. "Please don't leave here with those." I said.

He smiled. "I won't." He said.

I walked out to my police car, and drove to the park. I got out. It was a sunny day. I smiled. Henry was sitting on the bench facing the playground, and he was fiddling with his fingers. "What's up, kid?" I asked, taking the seat next to him.

He looked up at me. "It's coming." Henry replied. "What do you mean, 'it's coming'?" I asked.

Henry sighed. "The war." Henry said.

He didn't look at me. He continued to stare out into the empty playground. The sunny day shining bright unto the playground. "What's the war?" I asked. "It's not here yet, but it will be. You must be prepared." Henry said. "Okay, now Henry, you're seriously starting to scare me." I said.

"Good. Maybe you'll finally get it. This is no ordinary place. Storybrooke, Maine is special!" He shouted. "Henry," I said. "No, Emma, Operation Cobra is not done yet. This was just a warning." He said.

"How'd you know if the war's soon coming?" I asked.

"Because I'm neutral." He said. "And because I live with the Evil Queen, who's making plans."

"Look, Henry, as much as I love to sit and chat with you. I have a missing person to find." I stood. "Here, take this." Henry said, holding up his story book. "Why?" I asked. "You might need it." Henry said. I smiled, and took the book. I placed the book on the passenger side's seat.

I drove back to the station. August sat in front of my desk, sorting through my file. "Any luck?" I asked. "Nope." He said. He threw the file down on my desk. I put the book down on top of my desk. "What's that?" August asked.

"Isn't that Henry's book?" He asked. I nodded. "Henry gave me it, to help me with this case…only I don't know how yet." I said.

Then, there was an awkward silence. As I turned each page roughly. Searching for a sign.


	11. Knowing

Chapter Ten

Knowing

I sat in my room, contemplating the book. I still couldn't find the sign, Henry wanted me to find. "Rough night?" Mary Margaret appeared by my side. She had a mug of coffee in her hands. "Did I wake you?" I asked. "Nope. Not at all." She said, taking a seat next to me.

"You know, something doesn't feel right. You know?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I think I'm not meant to be here." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked, automatically concerned. "Never mind, I shouldn't be troubling you with this." She said. "No, Mary, it's alright. I want to know." I said. She gave a small smile. "I think something's wrong, not just with me. But, with Storybrooke too." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked. "I don't know." Mary replied, with a smile.

"Anyway, I think we're all meant to be somewhere else, doing something else, but we're stuck here." She said. "Mary Margaret, how do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I've been having these strong dreams lately, and it's getting hard to ignore them." She then focused on the book. "My God, what if Henry's telling the truth?" She asked. "What if we are all part of that story." I smiled, and shook my head. "Mary, that's impossible." I said. "I used to believe that, too. But, it isn't strange, the Queen in Snow White is wicked, and the mayor's the same." She said.

"Plus, has it even occurred to you, that we look the same as the people in the book?" She asked.

"If Henry is correct then," Mary went on. She took the book from the other side of the couch, and turned a few pages. "Then, David would be Prince James, Katherine would be a princess." She said. "Then, I would be…" she trailed not wanting to finish the sentence. Mary scooted closer. "Then you would be what?" I asked.

"I'm Snow White." She whispered. I frowned, taking the book back into my lap. "You know, I'm starting to think you all hang around Henry a little too much." I said, combing through the book Angrily. Upset, I threw the book down on the floor.

"I give up!" I said, holding my hands up in defeat. "May I look at it for awhile?" Mary asked. "Be my guest, you might find whatever it is I'm supposed to find." I said, rising to my feet. "I have to go to the station."

"Would you like to have lunch?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, although she wasn't paying attention to me. "Alright, Red's, at one." I said, heading to my room. I got dressed and headed to the station.

Madame Mayor's car was parked in the parking space above mine. Great. I parked behind her, and I went inside. Regina was leaning against my desk, tapping her fingers on the wooden desk.

"You're shift started a minute ago, where were you?" She spat.

"Sorry, guess I lost track of time." I said.

"Well, people who lose track of time, can get fired, you know." She said. She smiled, evilly.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I demanded.

"I want you to stay away from Booth." She said. I stared at her with complete and utter anger. "Madame mayor, I don't think that that's any of your business." I said. "Yes, actually it is." Regina said, eyeing me down, daring me to make a move.

"If you don't keep your mind on your work, you might find yourself unemployed." She spat.

She then began to walk out.

Maybe I needed to fire back.

Give her something to worry back. I needed some leverage against her, to take her down. Give her no power and give me more.


	12. History

Chapter 12

History

I stood looking out at the town. The rain pounding against the concrete.

"You're late." August announced. I turned back to him. I was still on duty, and there was much to think about. "Late for what?" I asked. "Dinner." He sang. Coming to me, and holding me in his arms. I loved it there. In his arms, I felt safe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm thinking." I said.

"Thinking? About what?" August asked

"Nothing." I answered. "Let's go." I said.

Together, August and I went into Red's. The place wasn't packed, but everyone seemed preoccupied. We sat in our usual place. "Emma, I have to tell you something." August said, as soon as were served. "What's up?" I asked, taking a bite out of my hamburger.

"You have to believe me, no matter what." August replied.

"Yes." I said, taking a drink of my water.

"I know you." He said. I held back a muffled laugh. "You've got to be kidding me, August, of course you know me! We're dating!" I cried.

His expression turned serious. "Emma, I am serious." He whispered. I stopped laughing.

"I have to show you, Emma, the place where I found you." He continued.

"You found me? You're the little boy?" I asked. He slowly nodded. I pushed my plate away from me, and looked at him. Glared, where was more like it.

"So, when were you exactly going to tell me that you knew me when I was younger?" I asked.

"Emma, there's more to it then just that!" August fought. "More to it?" I asked. He nodded.

"So, tell me." I demanded, now angry. "I can't just tell you, I have to show you." He said, calmly.

I sighed. We left the restaurant, and I got on behind August on his motorcycle and we took off to an unknown destination. When we stopped, we were beside a stray dine-in. It looked classical, and it survived the new generation. I got off his motorcycle, and took my helmet off.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Storybrooke, still." August answered, taking me by the hand.

He guided me into the dense forest. The sky was getting dark, and I had no clue what August was doing. Until finally, we reached a tree.

That's when August let go of my hand, and walked up to it. He touched it, as if he had just found a long lost puppy. "August," I said, reminding him I was still here. He turned. His green eyes suddenly like razors, shooting me back a few steps.

"This is how we came here, Emma." He whispered.

I laughed. "Okay, August, both you and Mary Margaret have been spending too much time around Henry." I declared. "C'mon, let's go, I bet we can make it back for the movie they're playing in the gym." I said. August looked at me seriously. "This is how we came to this world." He repeated.

"You can't be serious? August, I was found on the side of the road," I said. "I was not, however, found in a dumb tree."

August sighed. "This tree was a magical wardrobe, that transported me and you to this world. I brought you to that road, and I said I found you there!" August said, in frustration. "Yeah, and how am I supposed to believe that!" I demanded.

"I don't. You have to on your own." He said.

"Well, maybe I don't believe in it, because honestly, August, you have to hear yourself." I said. "You can't just believe what a little boy says or thinks."

"You go along with it." He said. "Yeah, but that's how I get to spend my time with him." I said. I turned angrily back to the road.

"Emma, wait!" August shouted.

"No, August, I've heard enough, I want to go home." I declared, angrily.

This town was beginning to seriously get on my nerves with this stupid curse thing. I miss my old job, too. Maybe I should go home for a little while. Get my mind straight. Then come back. Yes, that's what I'm going to do. Get my bearings, and when I come back, maybe August and Henry….and the rest of the town will be back to normal.


	13. Believing

Chapter 13

Believing

I began looking again through the photos, something didn't add up.

Was August telling me the truth?

No, he wasn't.

But, why would he be lying about the blanket he had found me in?

But, that's impossible. Tomorrow, I'll look up the maker of this blanket. See, if it's truly one of a kind. I sighed, giving up. I climbed into my bed, thinking. That was when it happened. Bursts of memories surged through me. Me in my parents arms for the first, and final, time. The way my father carried me to the place that transported me here.

My memories of the 'past' life surged through my dreams.

I woke up in a messy, wet glob. Panting. Like a dog. I rushed over to Henry's book. My parents looked familiar here and in the book. But, I frantically flipped the pages. Until I saw them. My parents. Princess Snow White and Prince James. At their wedding.

Tears came out of my eyes.

I left the apartment, and went straight for August's. I pounded on the door. "You're right." I said, not giving him any chance to speak. I walked into the room. He stepped aside.

"I do know you. I believe you." I whispered. He smiled. "That's the first step." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"To defeat the curse…defeat the evil queen." He said.

"Yeah, who is she?" I asked.

"Regina." He answered. Regina, the mayor? No wonder why she's evil here, too. But, then something hit me. "Henry." I muttered. "No, she wouldn't hurt him. She loves him too much." August reassured.

"He's my son." I replied. "Then let's try to get custody of him." He whispered. "But, that won't be easy."

"I know." I whispered. He kissed me on the forehead. "Go back to sleep. You still are Storybrooke's sheriff." He whispered.

"Yeah, I am." I said, going to the door. "I love you." August whispered, taking my hand in his and kissing it. "I love you, too." I walked up to him, and kissed him. He returned the kiss, but I backed away. "I have work tomorrow." I said. Then, I left.

I hated leaving. I loved him so much, that I wish I could spend every ounce of my time with him. But, I knew I couldn't. So, I continued back to Mary Margaret's place.

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reading the story , I would just like to take a few moments here, and inform you that I have written a new crossover of SMASH/Supernatural, please check it out. Thanks again!


	14. Threats

Chapter 14

Threats

I laid awake in my creaky old bed. Wondering where life was taking me. So, I was destined to come back here? Something didn't make sense. Magic. Curses. I couldn't believe it. Should I?

A knock startled me, making me jump. "You know, some people are trying to sleep." Mary Margaret said. "Sorry." I replied. I didn't know I was being loud. She smiled, and came to the bed. "Relax, I was already awake." She said, taking a seat on the bed.

"What's worrying you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Mary Margaret smiled. "You know, I work with little kids all day, I know when something's wrong with a person." She replied in response.

I sighed.

"I'm just thinking about stuff." I replied. "What stuff? What kind?" She went on.

I sighed. "You know that night when you said you remember when you remembered something about your past?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "But, you honestly believe me? I mean, even I know that that was off." She said.

I shook my head. "You were telling the truth." I said. "I remember all of it. My parents, me being put into the wardrobe….nothing else." I whispered. She frowned. "Emma, are you alright?" She asked. I shook my head. "I gotta go." I said, getting dressed rather quickly and grabbing the walkie talkie and left the apartment.

I drove up to Regina's house.

"Big Hen to Little Hen, are you there?" I asked.

"Emma?" a tired Henry's voice asked.

"Henry, I need to speak with you." I replied. "Emma, right now?" He asked.

I looked at the car clock, blinking 3:45. I sighed. "Soon. I have some questions." I whispered.

"Good. I have a test in Ms. Blanchard's class tomorrow." He said, yawning in the background. "Henry, why are you up?" Regina asked. "Gotta go, bye!" He whispered, in a rushed tone.

I placed the walkie talkie in the seat beside me, and drove away.

I was at my desk, working on paper work, but my mind was on something else. Just then, Regina walked in. Mad as ever. "Look, Ms. Swan, I tried to be nice with you. But, I just can't anymore." She replied. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't want you contacting Henry at night anymore. I don't know who you think you are, Ms. Swan, but if you continue this I'm going to have to have restraining order against you." She threatened.

I frowned. "Madame Mayor, you can't be serious! He's my son by blood!" I fought. "Yeah, but he's my son legally." She said, and she stomped off.

I hated that she had that over me. The legal ownership of Henry. That's it. That's what I think she thinks of Henry…someone to own and something she can control. Well, not for long. Henry will be back in my custody, and we will be happy.

Soon. Real soon.


	15. Part One Custody

Chapter 15

Custody

Part 1

Today was the day. I woke up, and rubbed the sleepy out of my eyes. I was going to go to Mr. Gold for help…but then I wondered who he truly was. Was he good or bad? There was only one way to find out. I got dressed and went into the living room. Mary Margaret was there, preparing for school.

I sighed. "Having a good day?" I asked. She glared at me. "No." She answered, flatly. "There was a fire on the stove."

I looked into that direction to find the whole surface burnt. It was lucky to remain standing. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked. "I didn't want to wake you." Mary said. "Besides, I needed some time alone to grade these tests."

I went to the pantry and took out some cereal.

"Look, I may be late getting home." Mary said. "I have tutoring today."

"Okay." I whispered. She then left the room, with the tons of paper loaded in her tote bag. I sat down on the kitchen table and ate the cereal. Just then there was a knock at the door. I went to answer. There standing before me, was August. He smiled at me, and I drew him in for a kiss.

"Hey," I whispered. "Hi." He answered. I opened the door wider for him to enter.

"So, how are you going to get custody of Henry?" August asked. I smiled. "I don't know. The last time I won something over the mayor, I had Mr. Gold on my side." I said. He frowned, and took a seat at the table. "Emma, do you know who Mr. Gold really is?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I was just wondering about that." I answered.

"He's Rumplestiltskin. He's the most evil person back at home. He will do anything that will benefit him." August announced. I sighed. "But, does he know?" I asked. "I don't know." He answered, as if taking this seriously into thought.

Then, I frowned. "There's only one way to find out." I said.

We went to Mr. Gold's store. He stood at his desk, sorting through some papers. "Gold, I need your help." I announced. "Oh, Miss. Swan, it's nice to see you again….Mr. Boothe." He said. I gave a faint smile.

"What do you need?" He asked, placing both his palms on the glass counter.

"I need a lawyer." I said. "For what?" He asked.

"I want custody of Henry." I declared.

He laughed. "You know, that's almost as impossible as you becoming sheriff!" He joked. "But, I am sheriff , Mr. Gold." I said. "We can get custody of Henry, right?" I asked. He stopped laughing, and looked straight into my face.

"Of course we can try, Miss. Swan, it's going to cost you this time." He said.

"How much?" August asked this time. He was standing right behind me.

"Oh, only a promise that someone promised a long time ago." Mr. Gold looked straight at me. His eyes piercing through mine. "What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Remember Ashley Boyd?" He asked.

I had to search real hard for her. Oh, Ashley Boyd. The girl I had helped, and she was now getting married Saturday. "Yeah, I remember." I answered.

He smiled.

"Let's make _the_ deal." He whispered.

"What deal?" August asked. "August," I said, placing my hand in the air, signaling for him to be quiet.

"What's the deal?" I asked. "Oh, promise me when I come to you in three years you'll give me something…something that's of value to you." He whispered. "That's a weird request…" I trailed , looking to August. He was furiously shaking his head no.

"But.." before I could finish my answer, August drug me away near the door. "Why are you thinking about taking him up on the offer?" August whispered. "Because I want Henry…and that doesn't seem harmful." I whispered back. "That's what he wants you to think!" He shouted.

"I don't think it's harmful…it's cheaper, too." I said.

"Just because it's cheap now, doesn't mean it will be in the future. Think, Emma." He said. I gulped, tears in my eyes, that were now choking my throat.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and went back to the counter. "Are you going to take my deal?" Mr. Gold asked. "Look, Mr. Gold, I know who you are, and I know what games you play. I'll accept your deal, but keep in mind…lots of things change in three years." I whispered.

He smiled. "You know who I am?" He asked.

I frowned. "I'm not going to play name games with you." I said.

He sighed. "Oh, I thought it was going to be fun." He said, with a cheery voice. "Enough." I said. "How do we get my son back?" I demanded.

"Listen and do as I say, Miss. Swan, and you might just get your son back." He whispered. I smiled. The first step in winning my son back.


	16. Part Two Custody

Chapter 15

Custody

Part 2

It was a dark and stormy night, and I couldn't fall asleep. Not at all. Mr. Gold said I had to do as he said, and he said I couldn't help him. Not yet, that is. That if I tried to, it would make matters worse. But, it was still itching me, to go and help. August told Mr. Gold he was staying to watch. To make sure he didn't go against his word.

I turned to face my window. A knock startled me from my thoughts. "Knock, knock," Mary Margaret whispered. I tried to put on the happy smile for her, but couldn't. "I baked fresh cookies."

"It was for my school, but I baked a few extra." She said. I smiled, and grabbed a piece. "Thanks." I said. "Don't mention it." She said.

"Listen, I want to wish you luck on the custody case," Mary Margaret whispered. "You deserve it."

I smiled. "Thanks, so you have a date with Dr. Whale tonight?" I asked. I remembered a big red circle on this date, with date and Dr. Whale's name on it, written in her handwriting.

She smiled, faintly. "No, after finding out I was truly not meant to be with him, it feels wrong, I broke up with him yesterday." She whispered.

"Oh, Mary Margaret, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

She smiled. "Don't be." She whispered.

After that, I had to get dressed and go to the station. I sat there working on paperwork. "What do you think you're doing?" a voice startled me, and I looked up.

Madame Mayor herself stood before me, her arms crossed. "Look, Madame Mayor, is it just me or does this seem like a really weird case of déjà vu?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Henry is my son…mine, you have no right to take him from me!" She shouted.

"I know who you are, Regina." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know the stories you tell Henry not to believe? Well, they are all true." I said.

She just stood there dumbfounded.

"I'm Emma daughter of Prince James and Princess Snow White." I said.

She smiled, evilly. "And who do you think I am?" She asked.

"The Evil Queen, who else?"

She glared at me. "This isn't over, Henry's mine." She cried. "I took care of him all his life, and you think you can come strolling in and take him!"

It was my turn just to sit there and take it. "Well, you'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

She left in an angry rush. Tears threatened to flow, but I pushed them back. I didn't need to cry. Mr. Gold walked in, smiling.

"Do you have your contract?" He asked, immediately.

"Excuse me, what?" I asked.

"The contract to your adoption?" He asked.

"I think so, why?" I asked.

"Because that's part of the key of the trial." He said.

"You got me a trial?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I did. I need those papers, by tomorrow, so I can start working on my case, oh by the way, the trial starts Friday." He said.

"But, that only gives you one day to prepare!" I cried. He smiled. "I have my ways, Miss. Swan." Mr. Gold said, before he disappeared.


	17. Part Three Custody

Chapter 15

Custody

Part 3

The next day, August and I stood at the school's gym. Since there was no court in Storybrooke, we had no choice but to use. Madame Mayor convinced the school board to close down the school for today. I sighed, I was shaking and I knew it.

"What's the matter?" August asked.

"I'm about to fight for my son." I whispered.

"I'll be with you, all the way." He said, with a smile.

I smiled back at him, and kissed him on the cheek, before he pulled me to his lips. I pulled back for air, and smiled. "I love you, August Booth." I whispered. "I love you, too." He said.

"So, you've got the papers?" Mr. Gold asked, his arms crossed at his chest. I nodded, and handed them to him. "Great, let's go in, shall we?" He asked. He opened the door for us to go in.

A huge crowd was there. Including Kathryn and Ashley with her fiancé, Thomas. I nervously walked to the place where I was to sit. August sat right behind me.

Usually, I was a strong person, but today I couldn't help it. Regina sat on the otherside of the room. "Mr. Gold." Regina said, shocked.

Mr. Gold smiled, and waved, as if he wasn't affected by what she said." Hello, Miss. Mills, and may the best person win." He said.

"You think this is some kind of contest?" Regina spat. "I raised Henry for 10 years!"

All I did was remain silent.

"Where were you the night, when he was sick with the flu? Or the night, he was too scared to fall asleep because he watched a scary movie?" Regina screamed

I didn't look at her. If I did, I would have broke down, too, and I didn't need that.

"All rise, for Judge Daniels." An officer replied .The man walked out from the other end of the gymnasium.

Once, he got to his seat. He frowned, deeper. "You may all sit, let's get this over with." He said, with a sigh.

I sat down.

It took three and a half hours for us to state our problems. The judge only nodded, and smiled.

"Okay, you both give interesting points, may I ask someone outside what they think of you?" the judge asked. He put on some reading glasses, and looked down at the list.

"Is a Ms. Mary Margaret Blanchard here?" He asked. "Here!" She squealed. She walked, quickly to the chair beside the Judge's after she swore to tell the whole truth vow.

"Do you know these two women and Henry?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "I live with Emma, she's…" Mary Margaret trailed off. "She's a wonderful woman, who protects anything or anyone she loves."

"Yes, and do you know Ms. Mills?" Judge Daniels asked.

"Uh, yes, she's the town mayor…I don't know her as well as Emma." Mary Margaret replied.

The judge nodded. "Any lawyers have any questions for Miss. Blanchard?" Judge Daniels asked.

Mr. Gold raised his hands, and stood before the podium.

"Miss. Blanchard, would you say that you and Emma are friends?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Yes." Mary Margaret answered, with a smile.

Mr. Gold smiled.

"Have you seen Henry and Emma interact?" He then asked.

"Yes, they get along quite well…actually." She whispered. "Um, she's the one who found him when he went missing two times actually."

"Objection, your honor, he wasn't missing for long, and besides she's the town ma-" Regina cried. "Silence!" Judge Daniels cried.

"Anymore, sir?" the judge asked.

Mr. Gold smiled. "No, sir, that would be all." Mr. Gold said, heading back to his seat.

"Mr. Jones?" Judge Daniels asked, Regina's lawyer.

He nodded, and stood.

"Your Henry's teacher, aren't you?" He asked. Mary Margaret nodded. "And you said, you also lived with Emma?"

She nodded again.

"So, are you saying those things, just to favor Emma Swan?" the lawyer demanded.

"No!" Mary Margaret cried. "The words I said are true!"

"So, are you really sure that Henry was missing in Emma's watch or Regina's ?" the lawyer asked.

"Henry ran away when Emma first got here, then in the middle of the night…Henry wasn't allowed to come over." Mary Margaret said.

"Is that true?" He asked ,directing the statement to me. I nodded. "That's all." He said, before taking a seat.

"Now, I call an Archie Hopper to the stand." Judge Daniels said. Archie made his way to the stand, and took the same vow. "Who wants to go first?" he asked.

Regina's lawyer raised his hand in the air.

Both our lawyers asked the same questions to Archie as they did for Mary Margaret.

Once we were down, the Judge sent him to his seat, and released us for a ten minute recess, and when he comes back and after he talks to Henry and accesses the information, he will give us his verdict.

We all sat at the edge of the street, I was the only one standing, pacing back and forth.

"Emma, you're thinking too much." August replied, sweetly.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. He means…so much to me." I replied. "We know that, we only hope you can win, and you can have him." August kissed my forehead. "Ten minutes almost up, I say we should head on back in." Mr. Gold replied. We all nodded in agreement.

By the time the Judge reentered the building everyone was tired, and waiting to go home.

"I've looked over the information and I reviewed them. I talked to Henry, himself to see who he'd rather be with," Judge said.

I could only stare at him with anticipation. No one made a sound.

"My verdict is…."


	18. The Verdict

Chapter 16

The Verdict

"My verdict is…" Judge Daniels said.

I nearly clutched 's leg in anticipation for the verdict.

"After listening to the two defendant's closest friends and the actual boy, Henry, I come to realize, that I never asked either of the defendants to come up and tell me about themselves." He said.

"So, without further ado, who wants to go first?" Judge Daniels asked. "I prefer you make it quick, because my son's baseball game is in two hours and it takes an hour to go home.."

"I'll go first," Regina said, raising her hand high as if she was at school. She stood in the center of the room, looking at the crowd. "Your honor, ladies and gentlemen, in case you haven't known me…I'm Regina Mills the mayor of this town." She said, eying me specifically down.

"I can take care of Henry, for ten years, haven't I proven myself?" He asked.

I sighed. "Henry's my son. Mother and son doesn't end with a mere DNA test, it's who has been here for the most part of the child's life." She said. "Emma Swan arrived here, expecting to get her son,"

"That's not true!" I shouted. "Please, Miss. Swan, you'll have your chance to speak, right now it's her turn." Judge Daniels whispered. Regina smiled.

"I'm just saying, who do you know really?" She asked. "Me, or Emma who just arrived here a few months ago." She looked at the audience before looking at the judge. "I'm done, your honor." She said, sitting back down.

"Emma, it's your turn." He said. I smiled, and stood, I went nervously to the center of the room. Why was I so nervous?

I coughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your honor," I started. "I just want to say, that I didn't know what I was doing. I was sixteen and naïve." I replied. "Think, if the situation was in your shoes, what would you do?"

I looked at the faces. "I was scared, and had nothing to give him. I couldn't care for him the way I wanted to." I whispered. "I was shocked when he appeared at my door ten years later, and he begged me to come home with him." 

I turned my stare at the gym floor. "I didn't intend on staying this long." I whispered. "But, I felt that I could be myself here. I finally had some decent friends in my life and it felt nice." Tears fell softly down my face. "I love him, so much." I cried. "He's the only family I have left, he means so much to me." I cried.

I looked to the judge, before running to the table. "I'm done, your honor." I said. I felt strong arms on my shoulders. This was so not like me. It felt strange. But, I felt I was losing Henry.

The judge took off his glasses. "This was the hardest decision I ever had to make." He said. He stared out into the crowd. "I had a verdict when I came in." He said. "It was well thought out, and I believed this person will take good care of him."

He gulped.

"My original verdict was that Henry remain with the legal guardian he is currently with, but now I'm not so sure." He said. I put my hand in my mouth to prevent me from screaming out.

"After the two runaways, and after what Emma just did, I'm not so sure." He said. "I'm going to release you all on a five minute recess, hopefully I can make a better decision."

I drug August outside with him, and I buried myself in his chest. "I'm scared." I whispered.

"Shh…" He whispered, rubbing my hair. "You did great up there."

I smiled faintly before it was replaced by a frown.

I went back into his shoulder. "Five minutes are up!" a man's deep baritone voice called.

We went inside. I clutched, August's arm. "Sit with me." I pleaded.

He nodded, with a smile. We took a seat at my row.

"All rise for the Judge Daniels." The county sheriff replied.

When all rose, we were rushed to sit back down. "During that time, I spoke to Henry again…a mother and son, by blood, should have certain rights, along with an adopted parent and son does have rights, too." Judge Daniels replied.

"My verdict is, Emma Swan gets custody of Henry, and Regina Mills gets to visit whenever she wants." She said. "Emma, this is your second chance, please don't waste it, case dismissed!" He said, before turning and leaving. I was then consumed in a bear hug by August. I turned, to shake Mr. Gold's hand but he was gone before I could.

I turned to find David, Mary Margaret, Ashley, and Thomas. They all smiled. "Congratulations," they all said. I smiled, and I was so happy I was brought to tears.

NEXT DAY

"Hey, Henry's room is finished." I said, Mary Margaret was in the living room, grading papers.

She looked up and smiled. "Thanks." I whispered.

"For what?" she asked.

"For letting Henry come live with us." I said.

"Emma, he's your son, I couldn't think of not letting him stay with us." Mary Margaret replied.

"Besides, he'll be easier to tutor." She added, with a smile. I laughed. "August should be here soon, with Henry and his things." I said. As I said that, there was a knock at the door. They stood there with bags in their arms. "Emma!" He shouted, and ran to me. He hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Mom." He whispered.

"I love you, too, son." I whispered.

I was going to protect him now. He will never leave me. He's safe now, and he'll forever will be.


	19. Whole

Chapter Seventeen

Whole?

I woke up to the sun shining through, and dishes clattering. I woke up and changed into my clothes for work. Mary Margaret was making breakfast. "Good morning," she said, with a smile.

"Good morning. Henry up yet?" I asked.

"Nope, sleeping like a rock." She said.

"I'm gonna go check on him." I said.

I walked to Henry's room, and opened the door a crack. Henry was sitting at his desk, looking over his book. "Hey, you hungry?" I asked, with a warm smile. He looked up, his eyes had grey bags. "Henry, have you slept?" I asked.

He frowned. "Sorry, I couldn't." He whispered. I smiled.

"It's okay, it's gonna take a few days to get used to it." I whispered. "Can I redecorate my room?" He asked.

"Sure. You just have to ask Mary Margaret." I whispered.

He smiled, and raced out of the room. We played games throughout the day, and Henry helped Mary Margaret with the papers. At the dinner table, the door knocked. Mary Margaret rose to answer it.

"Emma, it's for you!" She called.

I rose to answer the door.

August stood there, leaning against the doorframe. I walked out. "August, what's wrong?" I asked.

He was very pale, and didn't look like he had full use of his legs. "August," I whispered. He put on a smile, but it faded into a frown. "I just wanted to tell you that you do have the strength to defeat the curse." He said, softly. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Why are you saying it like a goodbye?"

"Because it is!" He cried.

I blinked tears. "August, where are you going?" I asked. "I'm not going anywhere, Emma. I love you." He whispered, before kissing me fiercely on the mouth.

"August," I cried. But, he began to walk away. Not far enough though, before crumpling onto the floor. "August!" I screamed. I ran to him. He fell into my eyes. "Guess, I can't use the stairs now can I?" He joked. "Give me a minute, don't move!" I cried. I went into my apartment.

Mary Margaret was sitting at the kitchen table with Henry. "Mary Margaret, I'm walking August home, Henry get to bed at a decent time because school starts tomorrow." I said.

Henry nodded. I grabbed my keys.

"Don't wait up!" I shouted, before closing the door.

I helped August up and we limped to the elevator. It took us thirty five minutes to get to his apartment.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. "Bed, please." August whispered.

I placed him on the bed, I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He smiled, faintly. "Yes, Em, I'll be alright." He said. "Maybe I should take you to the doctor, I'll call-" I said, rising but August grabbed my wrist, pulling me back down.

"That won't be necessary," August whispered. "What?" I asked.

His eyes were serious. "I'm Pinocchio," He said. "You're Pinocchio?" I asked.

He nodded. "What's happening?" I asked. "I'm turning back to wood, because I didn't keep my promise." He whispered.

"Wood? What promise?" I asked.

August sighed. "I had to watch out for you, Em, but I didn't. That was my one job when I got here, but after I got you to safety…I had the worst experience in foster care, all I wanted was to get out." August said. "I'm so sorry I left you."

I sighed. "I understand, you were young, you didn't know what you did…" I trailed.

"But, that's it, you see," August cut me off. "I did."

He looked out somewhere else.

"I wish I never left you. Maybe things would've been different." He said.

"Well, I don't." I said, taking his hand in mine. "Because we might not have happened. Maybe even Henry." I whispered. I kissed him on the cheek.


	20. LossRegain?

Chapter Eighteen

Loss…Regain?

I sat at my desk. Thinking. I wrote things down on the legal writing pad. I wiped tears out of my face. Was it really just last night when August turned to wood? I couldn't think of it.

A knock made me jump.

"Hello, there." Archie replied.

"Archie?" I asked. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to cause panic, but you might want to come with me." He said.

I rose to my feet, and grabbed my gun. We walked to the General Hospital. Dr. Whale was pacing the floor near the morgue.

"What's going on, Dr. Whale?" I asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Dr. Whale replied. He opened the door, revealing Graham wrapped in a blanket sitting in the corner…eating what must've been twenty hamburgers. I closed the door, quickly.

"I thought you told me he was dead." I whispered.

"He was!" Dr. Whale said.

I sighed.

"How could this have happened?" I asked.

"I don't know.. it's not physically possible." He whispered back.

We stood there in silence, trying to come up with a plan. "I have to run tests on him…but I don't know what else to do with him." Dr. Whale said. "I'll take him." I said. "But," Dr. Whale trailed. "August will be okay with it." I said.

I sighed. "When should I come to pick him up?" I asked. "Tomorrow…around six." Dr. Whale replied. I smiled and headed out.

Instead of heading back to the station, and went to August's apartment.

He laid still, his arms at his side. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"I love you, so much." I cried. I held his hand.

"I swear to you, August…I will defeat the curse." I promised. "I will, and when I do…we can be together."

I kissed his forehead, and curled up beside him. Cuddling together for the last time…I will never return, not until this curse was over.


	21. Graham

Chapter Nineteen

Graham

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

I sighed. Henry was getting ready for bed, and I was sitting at the bar. "Graham's alive." I repeated.

"Something must've happened." Henry said. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for bed?" I asked.

"I think I know what you two are talking about," Henry said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I think Regina's running out of magic…I mean, this is the real world, there's no magic at all here."

"So you're saying, she's slowly losing power?" Mary Margaret asked. Henry nodded. "That's a great possibility." He said. I smiled. "So, can August?" I asked. "I'm afraid not, Mom. August is not under Regina's spell." He said.

I frowned, and nodded.

"Time for bed." Mary Margaret replied. He nodded, and went to bed. I soon followed.

###

I stood in the lobby.

"Hey, Robin!" a familiar Irish accent said. He walked to me. "Emma!" He cried, and raced to me. He kissed me. I pulled away. "Graham.." I said, with a smile. "It's so nice to meet you."

He smiled. "Same here." He said. "If anyone asks Graham, you're Jon…Graham's identical brother." I said, even though that was barely passable. "What? Why?" He asked.

"Because you're dead, Graham!" I cried. "People don't usually rise from the dead."

Graham sighed. We got into my yellow punch buggie, and drove to Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Where are we?" Graham asked.

"My apartment. Where we'll be staying." I said.

He sighed. "Can't I just stay at my own apartment?" He asked.

"Your apartment got sold three weeks ago, Sorry." I replied. We got into the apartment, and I dropped the keys on the bar table. "You've got to sleep on the couch, sorry, there's not enough room for three here." I said.

Graham nodded.

A lot of time passed by, and I was careful not to be alone with him. I turned on the small TV and let him watch it. I read a book, did some work. When Henry came home, I helped him with his homework. He then wanted to hang out with Graham.

"Wow, they're very close aren't they?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Does August know about this?" She asked.

"No." I answered, tears in my eyes.

"He turned…" I trailed. I couldn't finish. I took a deep breath. "Take your time." Mary Margaret whispered. "He turned to wood." I replied. "Last night."

I gulped. "Emma, I'm so sorry." She whispered. "Yeah, well, this curse is going to end tomorrow, if it's the last thing I do!" I cried.


	22. Uncovering the Truth

Chapter Twenty

Uncovering the Truth

It was six o'clock in the morning, but I didn't care. I turned on the lights in the living room, and sat down on the coffee table. Graham's eyes fluttered open. "Emma?" He asked.

"What's going on?" He asked. "What time is it?"

"I need to ask you some important questions!" I cried.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I sighed. His brown eyes shot straight through my green ones. My heart skipped a beat. My stomach had butterflies, but I shook them all away. "When…when you thought Regina had your heart…when you…remembered, what did you remember?" I asked.

"My life, basically." He said, sitting up.

"What about your life?" I asked.

"I saved Snow White's life." He whispered. "In exchange for my own."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed. "In order to save her, I was kidnapped, and the Queen, Regina, took my heart…wait a minute you believe me?" He asked. I nodded. "I started believing a few days ago." I whispered.

"Yeah, well that's about it." He cried. "Wait a minute, why's Henry here?"

"Won him in a custody battle." I replied.

We spent the rest of the morning like that, talking and catching up.


	23. An Apple Pie

Chapter Twenty-One

An Apple Pie

Graham and I stayed up all morning talking. About the curse, about Regina. When Henry got up I made us some breakfast.

"Hey, Henry." I said. "Yes," Henry replied, eating his sausages after taking a huge drink of water.

"If Regina's magic, is losing power…why can't the rest of the magic wane?" I asked.

"Because…she performed the curse before we were here, all the magic she performed here is becoming undone…and I don't know why." Henry answered, he took a bite out of the eggs.

I sighed. "So, what other magic did she use here?" Graham asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. "But, I'm intending to find out."

Henry and Graham decided to go out to the movies, but I had to go out to the station. I looked at the millions of papers in front of me. Just then, Elizabeth stomped in here. "Elizabeth?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Someone stole my necklace!" She exclaimed.

I sighed. "Can you give me a description?" I asked.

"I can do better than that…I have a picture." She said, handing me a photograph.

It was her wedding day. David stood next to her in a tux. He smiled brightly. I turned my attention to Elizabeth who had the necklace on. "Okay, Elizabeth, I'll be on the look out." I replied. She smiled. "Thank you." She said, before leaving.

After two and a half hours, Graham and Henry came by. "So, you're the sheriff now?" He asked. I nodded. "Sheriff Swan." I said.

"Hey, kid, you like the movies?" I asked.

"Yes," Henry answered. "I loved _Mirror, Mirror_ maybe we can see it again together."

"Maybe." I replied.

Later that day, Graham went with Henry to go to the arcade, Mary Margaret was at a town meeting. I headed for home. When I got to my door, I was surprised at what I found. A pie with a note laying on the side of it. I picked it up.

I want to make things right with you. I hope my famous apple pie will do the trick. Tomorrow, you and Henry can come over for dinner.

-Regina

I looked at the note. Confused. Apple pie was one of my favorites, and I couldn't pass up on it. I took it into the kitchen and sat it down on the counter. I got out a fork, and just about to stab into when the door flew open.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"Eating this pie, why?" I asked.

"What kind of pie is it? Who made it?" He asked.

"Apple. Regina made it as a peace offering." I answered.

"Don't eat that, Mom!" Henry cried. "What? Why?" I asked.

"That's poisonous." He said.

"Henry, I'm sure your mother doesn't want to hurt me." I said.

"I'm sure she does!" He said. He came forward. "What are you doing home by yourself anyway?" I asked.

"Graham's outside talking to the neighbor." He said, quickly. "Don't eat that."

"Henry, I'll be fine." I said. But, when I took a piece out of the pie with my fork, Henry snatched the fork from me.

"What the heck?" I spat. "Henry!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, but I have to prove you something!" He cried, and he took a bite out of the pie. At first nothing happened. But, he fell back and I leapt across the counter to reach him. "Graham!" I screamed.

He came through the door, and knelt down beside me.

"What happened?" He asked. "The apple pie." I said, pointing to the counter.

"Come on, we've got to take him to the hospital!" Graham said.

We took Henry to the hospital praying he would be alright.


	24. A Day Full of Surprises

Chapter 22

A Day Full of Surprises

The long beep sounded, I cried out. Dr. Whale and some nurses entered the room. "Get her out of here, please." Dr. Whale replied. I stayed at the window. They shocked him, several times. Tears fell down my face.

Suddenly, they stopped. "Henry?" I whispered. Dr. Whale came out, wiping his hands on paper towel.

"He's alive." He said. I smiled, and hugged him and ran into the room.

I kissed Henry, on his forehead.

Happy for him to be alive.

Dr. Whale said it was a close call.

Henry was cleared later that week to come home. Graham, had bought another apartment, under the name Jon. He took the job I offered of being deputy sheriff.

When we got home, Mary Margaret was waiting there with a small party. "You guys," I said, with a smile. "We're very happy Henry made it." Mary Margaret said, giving Henry a bear hug. Kathryn was not there, though.

Only David.

"Henry, why don't you go….party." I said. He smiled, and nodded.

I took Mary Margaret and led her to my room. "Spill." I said.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked. "You know what I want." I whispered.

"There's nothing going on with me and David." She said.

"Of course there isn't."

"There isn't!"

I smiled. "I believe you." Just then my stomach clenched, into a fist. I didn't know why. I took deep breaths, and took a seat. "Emma, are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, I am." I answered.

Mary Margaret smiled. "Well, I'm heading back." She said. "The host can't just disappear you know!"

I smiled, but continued breathing in and out. I've been feeling queasy all week, but I haven't been showing it to Henry, or anyone else. Until today, when the wave came so unexpected.

My emotions too, seemed out of whack.

I got angry out of nowhere, and cried in the stupidest moments. But, I tried to fight through them. When I felt queasy I breathed in and out, and tried to think of happy thoughts….the only time I actually puked was Thursday morning, before the poisonous apple pie.

I rose slowly, so I wouldn't make it worse.

I went back into the party. I couldn't eat anything without the thought of puking reentered my head. I refused everytime. Until I grew tired, and accepted the chocolate cake that Ruby made earlier. I puked right after I was done, I barely made it to the restroom.

A knock made me jump.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me." Mary Margaret replied.

I opened the door. "Emma, are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." I whispered.

"You should go to the doctor's." She whispered.

"Mary, they're probably just going to tell me I caught a bug. Go home, rest, and eat lots of soup." I replied. "Promise you'll go." Mary Margaret replied. I sighed. Her green eyes looking into mine. "Fine, I'll go." I said. "But, only to prove I'm right."

###

The next day, I sat in Dr. Whale's office. Mary Margaret was at school already, but she wanted me to tell her all the details. "Miss. Swan," He began.

"Yes." I answered.

"We've run the tests, and we need to schedule an ultrasound." He replied.

"Okay, when can that be scheduled?" I asked.

He smiled. "Next month." He answered.

"But, can I take some medicines before then?" I asked.

"Not really." He said. "Emma, you're pregnant."

My jaw dropped to the floor.

"I'm pregnant?" I asked, shocked. "How could this happen?"

"Well—" Dr. Whale began. "I know _how_ it happened. I just don't understand, how _could _it have happened." I replied.

"Do you not want it?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Of course I want it!" I exclaimed. "I learned from my first child, I don't want to lose his/her's first years. What I did to Henry was awful…I don't deserve him, and I'm making up for it right now." I whispered.

"Well, congratulations, Miss. Swan." Dr. Whale replied.

August. I needed him. I can't do this again alone. Look at what happened last time. I miss him. I loved him. There had to be a way to get rid of this curse..and save him.


	25. Need You Now

Chapter 23

Need You Now

I went home right afterwards, trying to come up with any reasonable way to save August. Now. The curse could wait. Could it? I didn't know. Mary Margaret and Henry wasn't coming home until three, and I took the day off, Graham was taking over for me.

I sighed. I placed a hand on my stomach. A baby was growing inside of me. I couldn't do it alone this time, and I was determined to save August.

I went to the sink and poured me a drink of water. At three o'clock, on the dot, Henry and Mary Margaret walked through the door.

"You need to study, Henry, you've got a math test tomorrow." Mary Margaret replied.

Henry sighed. "Henry, I have to talk to you, in your room, you can start studying…I'll be right there." I whispered. Scared of how he would react. Mary Margaret smiled, lightly and went to the fridge. "Math test, huh?" I asked. "Yes, the whole class bombed it the first time." She said. I turned.

"Henry bombed a test?" I asked.

"Sorry to say…" She said. "Didn't he show you the paper?"

I shook my head no. "Well, that's why he didn't turn it in." She whispered. "I'll talk to him." I said. "I already have some news."

"Oh, that's right…you went to the doctor's." Mary Margaret replied. "How'd it go?"

I sighed. "Mary, I'm pregnant." I whispered. "What?" She exclaimed. "Shush!" I said.

"I wanted to tell August first…but since he's not here, I wanted to tell Henry first." I whispered.

She smiled. "Oh, sorry." She whispered. "So, it's August's?"

"Of course it is!" I cried. She smiled, and hugged me close together. "I've gotta go tell Henry, then I'm going to pay August a visit." I whispered.

I knocked at Henry's room. He was on his bed, face down in math books.

"Henry, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Studying." He sighed. "What happened with the math test?" I asked. He looked up at me, shocked. "You found out?" He asked.

"Well, we live with your teacher, you know I'm going to find out…" I said. "What did you get on it?"

"D+, but it's much higher than the rest of the class!" Henry said. I sighed. "Henry, since this is your first time, I'll let it slide, but don't do it again." I warned. He nodded. "Henry, there's something else I needed to tell you."

I sat down on his bed. He sat up. "Yes, Mom." He replied. "How would you feel if you had a baby brother or baby sister?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Henry trailed. "Why?"

"Henry, I'm pregnant," I said, watching him stay as still as earlier on. "I'm going to have a baby."

"What?" Henry asked.

"I'm pregnant, Henry." I repeated. He looked stunned. "Listen, Henry, August is the father, I need him to be alive…do you know of some magic?" I asked.

"Magic?" Henry asked. "In case you haven't heard, Mom, there's nothing here…except for Regina's." He said.

"There has to be something!" I cried. "Anything!"

"I'm sorry, Mom, I don't know of any magic." Henry replied. I nodded, in understatement.

I left the room. "Study, Henry, you need to make at least a C." I whispered.

###

I went into August's apartment, which was darker now than I had remembered. He lie there, still. In the same form. "Oh, August." I cried. I bent down, and rubbed his smooth head. "I need you, August…I'm scared." I cried.

Tears fell down my face. "Please come back to me…" I cried. I laid my head down across his chest and sobbed, I knew it was useless. Then, I turned my attention to his face. I kissed his forehead, before turning back to his chest to get out one more sob.

"Emma?" a choked voice asked. I looked up. "August?" I asked, he was back to human form. But, I wasn't sure how it happened. "Yes, it's me. Did you do it?" He asked.

"Break the curse?" I asked.

He nodded.

"No. August, I couldn't." I replied, wiping the tears out of my face. But, before I could do anything else. Nausea raced through me. "August, where's your bathroom?" I asked. "First door on the left, down on your left." He explained. "Why?"

But, I didn't have time to answer. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. I came back to August, who was starting to get up. "Are you alright?" August asked. I nodded, and gave a small smile.

"If you didn't break the curse, then how could you turn me back?" He asked.

That question remained in the air. Unanswered because I had no idea either on how he returned. I was just happy he's alive.


	26. An Engagement & a Wedding!

Chapter 24

The Engagement & a Wedding!

August remained there.

I placed a hand on his cheek. I was now scared of how he would react. I kissed him on his cheek. "Marry me." He murmured. I looked back into his face. "Are you joking?" I asked. "No, Emma, I don't know how long this will last…I want to marry you before I turn back into wood." He whispered.

"Don't say that." I replied.

August just looked into my eyes. "Marry me, Emma." He repeated. I smiled. "Of course, I will." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

###

We spent three weeks preparing for the wedding. We asked for Archie to officiate the wedding, since he was the only one we could trust. It was going to be held in Mary Margaret's and my apartment. August insisted on doing everything fast paced just in case something unexpected happened. Like him turning back into wood.

I tried to convince him that he won't but, he insists on it.

On Saturday morning, I was in my room.

"Have you told him yet?" Mary Margaret asked. She was helping me into my dress. "Not yet…I'm nervous." I replied. "Well, you can't hide it for long." She stated.

I sighed, and nodded. I fingered my stomach, feeling nothing. Yet. I knew pretty soon, I'd feel a kick or movement. How did I get myself into this?

I didn't know the answer. "Emma, it's time." Mary whispered. Ashley and Ruby were my bridesmaids. Mary Margaret was my maid-of-honor. I walked down the aisle, smiling. Henry was sitting down next to Marco, who's face was bright red. David was August's best man.

Kathryn was sitting on the other side of Henry. Her blue simple dress, complimented her pale skin nicely. But, I couldn't pay any attention to them anymore, once I saw August. He was wearing a black tux, and he was smiling at me.

I walked to him, and he took my small hand into his much larger one. "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Archie replied, with a smile. "We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…." He began.

When the time came for us to recite our vows, I got teary eyed.

"Emma, from the moment I met you, I fell in love with you. You're very independent…tough, and very strong. I never thought you'd fall for a guy like me." He said. His voice faltered a bit. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

I smiled, slightly. Tears pouring down my face.

"Emma," Archie replied. "It's your turn."

I smiled, but the tears remain flowing. I turned towards Mary Margaret who was already prepared with a tissue. I took it, with a small smile as thanks. I turned back to August. I sighed. "August, honestly when I first met you….I didn't know what to make of you." I replied. "You came into town, on a motorcycle, dressed almost like a biker, but as we got to know each other, I fell in love with you." I whispered.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't felt this way before. With anybody, I love you, August, and I, too, can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I whispered. He smiled.

"Now, with the power invested in me, in the state of Maine…I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now, kiss the bride." Archie announced. August took me in his arms, and kissed me. "I love you, Mrs. Booth." He whispered, in my ear. "I love you, too, Mr. Booth." I whispered back.

We then turned to the small group of friends. We raised our joint hands together.

"Let's party!" August shouted.


	27. The Party

Chapter 25

The Party

August and I walked into Ruby's Diner, where our party was being held. I changed into a nice party dress, that stopped just short of my knees. August changed into a nice suit.

Most of the restaurant was cleared away so there was a dance floor. There was a DJ table up against the wall. Mary Margaret eyed me. "Yes, everyone's going to at least try to sing…it's just for fun!" She said, with a smile. August and I let Mary Margaret plan the party because she wanted It to be great and be her gift to us.

This really wasn't a normal wedding/reception. This happened so quickly.

We sat in a booth with Henry, Mary Margaret, and David. A waitress came up to us. "Champagne?" she asked. Everyone nodded my head, but she waited for me. "No, thanks…water, please." I whispered.

She started to turn, but poked her on the elbow. "Make that two." I said, remembering Henry. "Can't I have a coke?" Henry asked. "When you finish your drink, yes." I answered.

We ordered our food, and the DJ came to his post. "Y'all ready to go crazy!" He asked. "Yes," a small group answered. "Well, I'm Jesse and I will be your DJ tonight!" He shouted, above the music he was currently playing.

"In just a minute, I'll get the karaoke on!"

I shook my head, as Mary Margaret pointed to the stage. "One song?" She asked. "If I do would you back off?" I asked, just then I felt something. Something in my stomach, and my hands automatically went to my stomach. "Are you alright?" August asked, immediately.

"I'm fine." I said. Then, I looked into his blue eyes. I had to tell him. "August, can I speak to you outside?" I asked. "Of course." He whispered. I took his hand, and we stepped into the cold night air. "August, I have something important to tell you." I whispered. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm…" I trailed. Nervous, I couldn't say the word.

"What is it?" August asked, his voice a whisper. Caringly.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"I'm having a baby, August." I repeated. He was shocked, but then he smiled. "Is it…?" He trailed. "Yes, of course, August!" I cried. He picked me up and swirled me around. "When did you find out?" He asked.

"A few weeks ago, I wasn't sure how I was going to tell you, I decided to tell you now…as another surprise." I replied. I waited for a response from him, but all he was doing was smiling.

"August, please say something! I was a nervous wreck telling you!" I cried.

"I'm happy, Emma, I love you so much…this just is cherry to the cake. I'll love our child, also. Although, with your permission I would love to adopt Henry as one of my own." He said.

"If Henry agrees, yes, I'd love too." I whispered.

"I love you, Mrs. Booth." He said again.

"I love you, Mr. Booth." I said. He kissed me on the lips before taking my hand, and guiding me back into the diner to our party.


	28. Taken

Chapter 26

Taken

We spent six happy weeks together.

Henry, August, and I would eat at Ruby's diner before Henry had to go to school. He even got the chance to adopt Henry.

I was sitting at the station…filling out paperwork. I had into find someone to fill in for me, after the baby is born I wouldn't be able to do it for a while. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello," I answered. "E-Em-Emma?" He asked.

"August? Are you alright?" I asked.

Just then, the line went dead.

"August!" I screamed. I hung up the phone and ran outside. Towards home. When I came back home, I found August lying on our bed, turning back into wood. "August?" I whispered. "Hey," he choked.

"How come you're turning back to wood?" I asked.

"I…I don't know." He murmured. "You can't be. We haven't worked on the nursery, we haven't picked out names…" I trailed.

"How about this," He coughed. "If it's a boy, Michael, and if it's a girl, Kathryn."

I smiled. "Those names are beautiful." I whispered. "August, I promise I will break the curse now."

He smiled. "I knew you would." He whispered, his last words before he completely turned to wood. I sat there, astonished.

"Mom!" Henry's voice shouted three hours later.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I will fight for you." I murmured, before leaving the room. I rose off the edge of the bed, and headed out the door. "Henry," I whispered. Just then Henry's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"You're lying!" He accused.

"How?" I asked. Henry just ignored me. He went inside my room. "August's wood?" He exclaimed. I went in behind him. "Yes." I answered.

"For how long?" He asked.

"Just a couple of hours." I responded.

"You have to break the curse." Henry replied. "You just have to!"

Henry turned to his room, my eyes were still tearing up, as I felt movement in my stomach. I placed a hand to my stomach. "I will get Daddy back, baby, I promise I will."


	29. What's to Come

Chapter 27

What's to Come

It's been a month since August turned back into wood. A puppet. I sighed. I was trying to save the town. So I could get August back. I was sitting in my room, August lying on the bed still. "Emma, you should come and eat." Mary Margaret replied.

I looked up into her brown eyes.

"I can't." I whispered.

"You have to." She said, taking me by the hand and guiding me into the kitchen. She made me sit down at the bar, and she placed the food in front of me. "Besides, you're not only eating for you, you're eating for the baby, too." She replied, with a small smile.

"Where's Henry?" I asked.

"At a friend's house." She answered, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

I nodded, but just then the phone rang, and Mary Margaret went to answer. "Oh, David…" Mary Margaret sighed. "Your divorce is finalized that quickly?"

"Okay, okay, I'll be right there." She said, after she hang up she quickly finished her sandwich. "Emma, eat. I'll be back soon!" She said. I felt like a small child again, being told what to do.

But, I did. Just then, the phone rang again. "Hello?" I answered. "Mrs. Booth?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Uh, your son's in the ER." She reported. "What?" My voice shocked. How could he be in the hospital…again?

"Mrs. Booth…" the woman replied, waiting for me to reply. "Your son, Henry Booth, is in the ER, we need someone to come and sign agreement papers." I dropped the phone, and I ran to the hospital…forget the car.

I ran straight for the appointment desk. A nurse was talking away on the phone. "Excuse me," I said, as calmly as I could. But, the nurse gave me a finger, and faced away from me. I sighed, and bent down into the small desk area, and disconnected the call.

"Hey, I could call the police on you!" the nurse cried, turning. Then, I saw her face turn into shock. "I am the sheriff, I asked you politely before you continued to do so!" I cried. She remained quiet. "Now, my son's in the ER, would you mind telling me where it is?" I asked. She silently nodded, and pointed to the left.

"Go straight, then turn a right, there will be big swinging doors, go through them and you'll be in the ER." She said.

"Thank you."

I followed her directions, hoping Henry will be alright.


	30. Regina's Lament

Chapter 28

Regina's Lament

I sat by Henry's side all the time, telling him stories and telling him what was happening. I told him about the choice of names for the baby when he or she comes. I held his hand. I still had no clue what was going on.

"Officer Booth." Dr. Whale said. "We know what happened to Henry."

I rose to my feet. "Good, what happened to him?" I demanded.

"He's been poisoned." He whispered.

"What? Again?" I asked. "How could this have happened?"

A rush of nausea raced through me. I haven't eaten breakfast yet and lunch was coming soon. "Emma, have you eaten today?" He asked. I looked up into his eyes. "No." I answered. "Go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat, we will try to do something to help Henry, but there's really nothing we can do for him at this point until he wakes up." He whispered.

I slowly nodded, and rose to my feet. I went to the cafeteria and grabbed a cereal and a bottled water. I quickly ate the small breakfast, before heading to Henry's room. Just then, a thought came to me. The last person to try to poison me was Regina. Did Regina did this?

I quickly rose out of my seat, and head directly for the mayor's house.

She was watering her precious apple tree, when I entered the yard. "Miss. Mills, I have some questions for you." I said. She stopped, and rose to her full height. "Miss. Mills?" she asked. "Sorry, I'm just used to Regina, and Madame Mayor."

"Well, I'm serious now." I said.

"I can see that," She said. "How's your pregnancy coming along?" She was smiling.

"Cut the crap, Madame Mayor, I can't believe you tried to poison me," I said. "I can't believe it took me this long to confront you about this." I bit down on my lip.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about, why would I try to poison a sheriff?" She asked.

"Yeah, well because I'm in your way because I'm the one who's supposed to stop your stupid little curse!" I cried. "Well, I have news for you, Madame Mayor, but I did not eat that apple pie….Henry did." I said.

"What?" She asked, she looked dumbstruck as if she had no idea.

"That's right, he got better, the doctors were able to save him in time…they're not so sure this time." I whispered.

"And you think I have something to do with it this time?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered. "And you have ten seconds to admit to it, before I arrest you on attempted murder."

She sighed, and looked down. "I'm so sorry," she cried. I was taken aback, I never thought Regina Mills, the cause of all this pain, would cry. "I didn't mean for Henry to get hurt…I love Henry."

"Well, if you don't help me, he will die." I said.

"I may have given him something to deliver to you, I was unaware that he was the one who ate the apple pie, my only thing was, you were still around, I had to do something. My curse and power here are dwindling…all because of you." She explained.

I sighed. "So you admit, you gave Henry the poison?" I asked.

"It was an apple cake, I didn't think that he would eat it!" She screamed. "He did it to protect me," I whispered. "And if you don't come up with some magic to save him, he's dead, Regina!"

Regina shook her head, as tears poured out of her eyes.

"That was all the magic I had left here, I can't do anything more." She cried. "I'm so sorry."

I just rolled my eyes. "We have to do something." I said.

Regina only nodded.

I hated needing Regina's help on this, but I had no choice. She was the only person that could help me.


	31. The End? Part 1

Chapter 29

The End? Part 1

Regina searched frantically for something in her office.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Uh, a book." She said. "A book full of spells."

I sighed. "Do you need any help?" I asked. "No!" She cried, immediately. Her face was red from all the crying she had done. I sighed. "Suit yourself, your highness." I said, leaning against the wall. I placed a small hand on my stomach where I felt a baby kick. I smiled, lightly. Before turning my attention back to Regina.

"A-ha!" She shouted. "Got it!" She threw it onto what was left of her desk. Covered by stacks and stacks of books. "Okay, let's see." She said, placing reading glasses on her head.

She scrolled her fingers down the table of contents. "Anything?" I asked. Regina sighed. "I'm afraid not." She murmured, covering her mouth with her hands.

"The only place to go is Mr. Gold now." She said, heading out the door. "Mr. Gold?" I asked. I quickly followed. It was warm and sunny out, much better than the angry storm we had a few weeks ago. We got into our separate vehicles and drove to Mr. Gold's shop.

Mr. Gold was just locking his door when we arrived. He limped towards us, as we headed for him. "Why, hello, ladies, fancy seeing you two together." He said, with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"We need your help, Mr. Gold." Regina replied.

"Sorry, girls, shop's closed." He said, heading for Ruby's Diner. "Maybe if you come back tomorrow I'll be open."

"We don't have that kind of time, Mr. Gold." I said. "And I'm the sheriff of this town, and I demand that you help us."

"Or what?" He asked, turning to face me. "You're going to arrest me?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I can." I spat.

Mr. Gold smiled. "Please, step into my office." He whispered. He headed back to his shop. "That's more like it." I said, under my breath.

###

Regina and I entered after him. The place creeped me out when the lights were all off. Mr. Gold turned on the lights, and he was suddenly behind his desk. "So, ladies, how can I help you today?" He asked.

"We need help, Rumplestiltskin." Regina said.

"Oh, we're going by our true names, your highness?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Cut the crap, we need your help." I said. "And how may I help you, Sheriff?" He asked. "We need to save Henry, he ate poison." Regina replied.

"How can I help with poison?" He asked.

"It was caused by magic, only magic can undo it." Regina replied. Mr. Gold sighed. "What makes you think I have that kind of power." He said, his eyes full of mischief. "Because you're the only one here besides me, who knew of the curse." Regina spat.

Mr. Gold sighed. "There's one thing. But, it's dangerous to get." He said.

"What's that?" I asked. "True Love." He said.

"Good. Where is it? How's that dangerous?" I asked.

Mr. Gold smiled. "It's in the belly of a dragon." He said.


	32. The End? Part 2

Chapter 30

The End? Part 2

"It's in what?" I demanded.

"The belly of a dragon." Mr. Gold replied.

I sighed.

"You do realize that there's no such thing as dragons, right?" I asked.

Mr. Gold and Regina looked at each other. "You put the potion in her?" She demanded. "Well, what was I supposed to do with it?" He asked. "Put it some place where it can get stolen!"

"Yeah, yeah, poor excuse." She mumbled.

"I needed a safe place to put it!" He cried.

"So you put it in her?" She asked.

"Whoa, what a minute!" I cried. "It's a _her?" _I asked. "Yes, Queen Maleficent to be exact." Regina said. "And she's powerful beyond measure." She said.

"And she's a dragon?" I asked. "Yes, because I had to have her punishment, different than the others." Regina replied. I sighed.

"Well, you're going to have to take her down." Mr. Gold replied, as he went into his storage room and brought back a long, silver case. He placed it on the desk and unlocked it. "This, used to be your father's." He said, to me. He opened it to reveal, a long, shiny sword.

"You, Sheriff, are going to use this, to get the potion." He said.

"No disrespect, Gold, but what would a love potion have to do with saving Henry?" I asked. "Magic, Booth." He said. I sighed.

"Get it, and your boy will live." He said.

###

Ten minutes later, Regina and I walked into the library. It was dark, and it was hard to see. "Great," I said, just as the baby began to kick again. "I love this feeling!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to stay here, you're going to have to go down." She said. "Oh, no you don't. How am I supposed to get back up, if you're still here?" I asked.

Regina sighed.

"It may not have occurred to you, Miss. Swan, but I do love Henry. I would never want to harm him. It kills me that I did, and I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I want to help. If I didn't, I would never stayed with you to help."

She stood there, at the crank, waiting for me to enter the elevator. I sighed, and went inside, sword in hand. Ready to charge.


	33. The End? Part 3

Chapter 31

The End?

Part 3

It grew hotter as I went down. I saw something move, in the distance. I walked out of the elevator. Looking everywhere around me. I saw nothing. But, suddenly, something moved. Towards me. I looked at the sword in my hand, and I raced towards her. I pierced her in the leg, her huge leg.

She screeched, and staggered back, but that didn't stop her completely. It felt like forever fighting her. Finally, something came out of her mouth, and it landed near the elevator. I looked at her, and back to the thing lying by the door.

I evaluated my chances of running. But, I knew she was faster than me. I wanted to end it. I screamed as I jumped into the air, and tore her head off. She screamed, too, but only for a second, before she fell on her back. She then transformed into her human form. "Oh crap!" I screamed. But, I rose off of my butt, and ran to the thing that fell onto the floor.

I grabbed it. It was the love potion Mr. Gold was talking about. I went into the elevator. "Pull me up, Regina!" I shouted. The elevator began to rise, and I smiled at the potion in my hand, and the other was my father's sword.

Regina stood, by the crank, pulling me up. "Got it?" She asked. "Yes." I said. She smiled. "Let's go."

We headed for Mr. Gold's shop. "You got the potion?" He asked. "That was fast."

"No games, Gold," I said, placing the potion on the counter. He took it, playing with it in his hands. "Now, how do we save Henry?" I asked. Just then, my cell rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Mrs. Booth?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Your son's condition just got worse, Dr. Whale said he needs you here now." She said.

"Alright." I whispered. I hung up. "I have to go, Henry's worse!"

I ran out of there, and forgetting my car was parked in the front and ran all the way to the hospital.

###

I was heaving by the time I got there. "Emma?" Ashley asked. I looked up. She looked worried, and she was holding her daughter. She came to me. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I'm alright, Henry…" I trailed. I went to the front desk. "My son's here," I trembled.

"Mrs. Booth, you're here." Dr. Whale said, he was at the other end of the desk. He handed some manila folders to the lady.

"Yes," I said. "Your son's condition is critical, it's possible this time, he won't make it." He said. "What?" I asked. "Mrs. Booth, I think you should be checked out, you don't look so well." Dr. Whale replied.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Sheriff." Dr. Whale said.

"My son needs me!" I cried.

"He won't if you die!" He said. He took my hand and guided me into a room. He took me into a regular check-up room. "You're fine. Just overworked. I think you should rest for a few days after this, Sheriff. Also, drink lots of water." He said.

I quickly nodded. Just then a nurse,rushed into the room. "Doctor, we need you." She said, in a rushed tone. Dr. Whale rushed out of the room along with her, and I followed. They ended up going to Henry's room, only to find a bunch of nurses surrounding Henry and a long, high octave beep of the life support.

"No." I cried.

Then, suddenly, just as quick as it happened, they all backed way. "No." I whispered. Dr. Whale slowly left the room, he rubbed his hands together. "Mrs. Booth, I'm sorry," He began. "No!" I cried, going into the room.

I collapsed onto his unconscious body. "Henry, come back to me!" I cried. No response. "I love you, please come back to me!"

I looked up into his face, before kissing him on the forehead. "You've got to wake up, I can't do this by myself!"

Just then, his eyes opened.

!

A/N: I'd like to thank you all for taking the time and reading this story. I'd like to tell you all that there will be a sequel to this.


End file.
